Wilamowski mikrojęzyk literacki
border|30px|Flaga województwa śląskiego Język wilamowski lub wilamowicki, nazywany też Wymysiöeryś – dialekt/język z grupy zachodniej języków germańskich, którym posługiwali się mieszkańcy Wilamowic koło Bielska-Białej. Na początku XXI wieku niemal wymarły, posługuje się nim prawdopodobnie około 70 osób. Nazwa języka pochodzi od nazwy Wilamowic w tym języku – Wymysoü. Biblioteka Kongresu USA, nadająca językom skróty literowe, 18 lipca 2007 roku nadała językowi wilamowskiemu skrót wym. Język wilamowski został zarejestrowany w ISO (międzynarodowej organizacji normalizacyjnej) pod skrótem wymSIL International. Historia Mieszkańcy Wilamowic są prawdopodobnie potomkami holenderskich, niemieckich i szkockich osadników, którzy przybyli do Polski w XIII wieku. Stąd też język wymysiöeryś pochodzi prawdopodobnie od XII-wiecznej wersji wysokoniemieckiego. Wielowiekowy rozwój w izolacji oraz kontakty między osadnikami z różnych krajów sprawiły, że język wilamowski oddalił się od niemieckiego. Zaobserwować można silne wpływy innych języków: dolnosaksońskiego, niderlandzkiego, fryzyjskiego, polskiego, angielskiego oraz szkockiego. Obecnie w ramach ratowania kultury wilamowskiej pisane są nowe utwory i piosenki w tym języku. Ostatnio także powstała pierwsza wilamowskojęzyczna strona] założona przez młodych członków zespołu „Wilamowice”. Mimo że język ten jest blisko spokrewniony z niemieckim, to jego użytkownicy odmawiali jakichkolwiek związków z Niemcami, uważając się raczej za Holendrów. Wymysiöeryś był jeszcze w powszechnym użytku w Wilamowicach do 1945, kiedy władze komunistyczne zabroniły używania tego języka. Mimo zniesienia tego zakazu w 1956, wymysiöeryś był stopniowo zastępowany przez polski, zwłaszcza wśród młodszego pokolenia. Obecnie liczbę rodzimych użytkowników tego języka ocenia się na około 70 osóbWymysorys 70 (2006), głównie ludzi starszych. Większość mieszkańców ma te same nazwiska (Mozler, Rozner, Figwer, Biba, Foks, Sznajder), przez co zaczęto używać przydomków (Flora-Flora, Hala-Mockja) czyli Florian, Syn Floriana czy Maciej, syn Elżbiety. W XIX wieku wilamowską poezję pisał Florian Biesik, w XX wieku Józef Kuczmierczyk, a w XXI wieku Józef Gara. Alfabet Przykładowe teksty 1. Güty nocht ynzer HjerGöt Wir wan bata cy der güt, Güty nocht ynzer HjerGöt Wir wan bata cy diyr güt, güty nocht 2. Güty nocht ynzer Foter Maj łiwy byröter. Güty nocht ynzer Foter Maj łiwy, łiwy byröter, güty nocht 3. Güty nocht, ynzer Müter Wir wan bata batputer (nystyn) Güty nocht, ynzer Müter Wir wan bata batputernystyn 4. Güty nocht oły zaj Wu der ym hymuł zajt Güty nocht oły zaj Wu der ym hymuł zajt, güty nocht 5. Güty nocht, oły enieła Wu bysiücter Pyjtela Güty nocht, oły enieła Wu bysiücter Pyjtela, güty nocht Kołysanka Ojcze nasz : Ynzer Foter, dü byst ym hymuł, : Daj noma zuł zajn gywajt; : Daj Kyngrajch zuł dö kuma; : Daj wyła zuł zajn ym hymuł an uf der aot; : dos ynzer gywynłichys brut gao yns haojt; : an fercaj yns ynzer siułda, : wi wir aoj fercajn y ynzyn siułdigia; : ny łat yns cyn zynda; : zunder kaonst yns reta fum nistgüta. : Dajs ej z Kyngrajch an dy maocht, ans łaowa uf inda. : Amen : Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie : święć się imię Twoje; : przyjdź królestwo Twoje; : bądź wola Twoja jako w niebie tak i na ziemi; : chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj; : i odpuść nam nasze winy, : jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom; : i nie wódź nas na pokuszenie; : ale nas zbaw od złego. : Twoje jest Królestwo i moc, i chwała : na wieki wieków. : Amen Powszechna Deklaracja Praw Człowieka – Artykuł 1 : Oły łaojt zajn gybün yr frajchajt głajch myta aondyn łaojta. Dy zajn bysienkt mytum gydechnys an myt ar zejł an dy zuła zich myt aondyn bygejn wi bridyn. : Wszyscy ludzie rodzą się wolni i równi pod względem swej godności i swych praw. Są oni obdarzeni rozumem i sumieniem i powinni postępować wobec innych w duchu braterstwa. Bibliografia * Ludwik Młynek, Narzecze wilamowickie, J.Pisz, Tarnów, 1907 * Józef Latosiński, Monografia miasteczka Wilamowic, Kraków, 1909 * Herman Mojmir, Wörterbuch der deutschen Mundart von Wilamowice (Słownik niemieckiej gwary Wilamowic), Polska Akademia Umiejętności, Kraków, 1930-1936. * Adam Kleczkowski, Dialekt Wilamowic w zachodniej Galicji. Fonetyka i fleksja, Polska Akademia Umiejętności, Kraków, 1920 * Adam Kleczkowski, Dialekt Wilamowic w zachodniej Galicji. Składnia, Uniwersytet Poznański, Poznań, 1921 * Maria Katarzyna Lasatowicz, Die deutsche Mundart von Wilamowice zwischen 1920 und 1987, Wyższa Szkoła Pedagogiczna, Opole, 1992 * Tomasz Wicherkiewicz, The Making of a Language: The Case of the Idiom of Wilamowice, Mouton de Gruyter, 2003, ISBN 3-11-017099-X * Antoni Barciak (red.), Wilamowice przyroda, historia, język, kultura, oraz społeczeństwo miasta i gminy Linki zewnętrzne * Testowa Wikipedia po wilamowsku * O języku wilamowskim na stronach "Zakorzenienia" * Informacje o języku na stronie miasta Wilamowice * Strona poświęcona językowi wilamowskiemu * kioskart.html atykuł na onet.pl * wilamowskojęzyczna strona zespołu "Wilamowice Kategoria:Języki germańskie Kategoria:Języki zagrożone w Europie Kategoria:Języki Polski